


The Texting (Mis)Adventures of JohnTen

by comeon_toparadise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeon_toparadise/pseuds/comeon_toparadise
Summary: 10/10:  fuck chaeyoung how many timesdid i tell you that the code name was supposedto be white trash *not* cannabisJohnSeo:What?-In which Johnny and Ten start to text each other. That's it lol





	1. One.

Johnny rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stared emotionlessly at the teacher who was teaching something about quadratic equations or something that the male couldn't care less about. It was that time yet again when there were midterms, so every student used that time to either cram or have an existential crisis then and there. Johnny Seo was in the former category, but that didn't mean that he wasn't close to questioning his existence too. He felt like a zombie, thriving on at least four hours of sleep everyday in order to survive exams and assignments and papers...it was all too much. He was this close to dozing off, the coffee he drank earlier not helping him in the slightest, when he phone started to vibrate in his jean pocket.

 

Johnny didn't know why someone would decide to text him during class. It wasn't like Johnny had a lot of people on his contact list, anyway. And his closest friend, Taeyong, was already out like a light due to lack of sleep.

 

Groggily, he opened up the text, making sure that the teacher didn't spot him.

 

 _ **10/10** : fuck chaeyoung how many times_  
_did i tell you that the code name was supposed_  
_to be white trash *not* cannabis?_

 

_**JohnSeo:** What?_

 

 _ **10/10** : I'm too young to go to jail, chae_  
_now you gotta pay me extra now that_  
_we may actually get caught_  
_The RA has been getting suspicious_  
_lately_

 

 _**JohnSeo:** _  
_Bro wtf_

 

 _ **10/10** : don't act evasive now chae._  
_I know where u live_

 

 _ **JohnSeo** :_  
_Im not chae or chaeyoung or_  
_whoever the hell you're talking about.You've got the wrong number_

 

 _ **10/10** : ..._  
_shit._

 

 _Well, that was weird_. Did Johnny just have a conversation with a druggie? The other's text somewhat brought Johnny out of his sleepy state, and he wondered how the other got his number mixed up with someone else's.

 

-

 

_**10/10** : aha hello_

_I'm very sorry about what happened._

_plz don't report me..._

 

_**JohnSeo** : why would I lol. _

_I don't even know you._

 

_**10/10** : I guess ur right. but I'm not a druggie lolz_

 

_**JohnSeo** : lolz. I don't believe you._

 

_**10/10** : I don't smoke I don't drink. I'm basically a saint._

 

_**JohnSeo** : so are you a drug dealer then??_

 

_**10/10** : nope! U misunderstood the text..._

 

_**JohnSeo** : go on_

 

_**10/10** : you see chae and I...we had a project which required us to be environmentally_

_friendly in secret. I told her that we'd use 'white trash' as a code name, but_

_she used cannabis, so.._

 

_**JohnSeo** : and the grammy for the worst liar of the century goes to_

 

_**10/10** : I swear to god_

 

_**JohnSeo** : it's a good thing that I don't know your name_

_because I would've reported you for smuggling drugs_

 

_**10/10** : I'm not a druggie! :'((_

_I bet you're one of those students who make sure to_

_'always do their homework' and be the 'best in class'_

 

_**JohnSeo** : don't assume shit stranger_

 

_**10/10** : rude_

 

_**JohnSeo** : why am I even talking to you_

 

_**10/10** : fuckin rude_

_because I'm a cute and lovable human being!_

_my friends always say so._

 

_**JohnSeo** : how much did you pay them tho_

 

_**10/10** : rUDE_

 

_**JohnSeo** : there is literally no point of us texting anymore_

_so do not text me_

_or I will block you._

 

_**10/10** : :''((((_

 

_-_

 

"So who're you texting, Johnny?" Taeyong asked. They were both sitting in the library pouring over numerous stashes of books and Johnny felt like ending his life.

"A drug lord," Johnny answered casually, ignoring the glare the library sent his way for not using his inside voice. "I'm not talking to him anymore, though."

"Why does that not surprise me?" the silver haired male responded.

Johnny playfully nudged him while someone else took a seat beside Taeyong. The tall male smirked then rolled his eyes at his friend's transformation from a calm expression to a tense one.

"'Sup, Jaehyun," Johnny said to the new face. They were all friends. That is, until Taeyong starting crushing on the other. Johnny also knew that Jaehyun most likely had some feelings for his silver haired friend, but Taeyong wouldn't believe him and said that his predictions were always bullshit. Johnny couldn't disagree on that.

It was always fun to see Taeyong and Jaehyun act awkward around each other, unaware of each other's feelings, but sometimes, Johnny just wanted to smack the both of them.

He felt his phone buzzing and he took it out, hoping that it wasn't that guy (Johnny assumed it was a guy) again.

 

_**10/10** : don't block me_

_shit I said something._

 

_**JohnSeo** : you're right._

_Prepare to be blocked_

 

_**10/10** : I know u wouldnt_

 

_**JohnSeo** : give me a reason why i shouldn't block you._

 

_**10/10** : ur secretly in love with me_

 

_**JohnSeo** : wow_

 

_**10/10** : I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me_

_but I can't help it that I'm popular_

 

_**JohnSeo** : was that a mean girls reference?_

 

_**10/10** : you watched the movie too?_

 

_**JohnSeo** : who hasn't._

_anyway, you didn't give me a valid reason as to why I shouldn't block you._

 

_**10/10** : WAIT!_

_I have something!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : what_

 

_**10/10** : send nudez._

 

_**JohnSeo** : alright you...need help._

 

_**10/10:** I feel personally attacked right now._

**_[message not received]_ **

 

_**10/10** : I can't believe you actually blocked me man!_

**_[message not received]_ **

 

_**10/10** : shit_

**_[message not received]_ **

 

_-_

 

Johnny was bored out of his mind. Taeyong and Jaehyun had just left, his parents weren't home and his cat decided not to interact with him (bitch) so, he decided to unblock the stranger and hoped that he wasn't making the wrong decision.

 

_**10/10** : took u long enough_

 

_**JohnSeo** : dude were you waiting for me or something??_

 

_**10/10** : im a desperate person but I'm not tHAT desperate_

 

_**JohnSeo** : just so you know I only unblocked you because my friends just left _

_and my cat isn't very social._

 

_**10/10** : so I'm ur third option _

 

_**JohnSeo** : pretty much._

_side hoe #3_

 

_**10/10** : :'( ur mean_

 

_**JohnSeo** : so I've been told. Hey, don't you have school to go to or_

_drugs to sell??_

 

_**10/10** : fuck u_

 

_**JohnSeo** : not interested_

 

_**10/10** : r u a dude?_

 

_**JohnSeo** : obviously. You must be a dude too_

 

_**10/10:** how are u so sure???_

 

_**JohnSeo** : because only guys ask for nude pics_

 

_**10/10** : ..._

_Send nudes_

 

_**JohnSeo** : _

__

 


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/10: first question  
> whats ur name?
> 
> JohnSeo: Barnabas.

 

_**10/10** : good mORNING!_

 

_**JohnSeo:** shut up_

_stop blowing up my phone I'm trying to sleep here_

 

_**10/10:** sleep is for the weak_

_Mornings are GREAT!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : you are so lucky that I don't know who _

_you are._

 

_**10/10** : well let's introduce ourselves then_

 

_**JohnSeo** : what if I don't want to_

 

_**10/10** : hello my name is Ten_

 

_**JohnSeo** : Jesus Christ._

 

_**10/10** : oh I'm sorry. were u saying something important?_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I will look for you_

_And when I find you_

_I will kill you._

 

_**10/10** : come on, u don't mean any of that!_

_I know that under that mean exterior_

_is a genuinely kind person who loves everyone._

 

_**JohnSeo** : you don't know me_

 

_**10/10** : that's the reason why I want us to introduce ourselves to each other._

 

_**JohnSeo** : ok fine._

_Hello, my name is 'bye bitch' and I'm from 'exit the fuck out'_

 

_**10/10** : y r u so mean???_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I'd be nicer to you if you typed like your_

_hand didn't just experience a goddamn seizure._

 

_**10/10** : #savage_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I'm angry because you woke me up_

_Now I can't sleep._

 

_**10/10** : I'm sorry dude_

_but u just gotta live with it if u wanna keep texting me_

 

_**JohnSeo** : you're making it sound like I begged you to text me._

 

_**10/10** : of course u did. no one can resist me *flips hair*_

 

_**JohnSeo** : pls C H O K E_

 

_**10/10:** u can choke_

_on this DICC_

 

_**JohnSeo** : ..._

_alright listen up 10 or whatever_

 

_**10/10** : _

__

 

_-_

 

_**10/10** : what's up stranger?? _

 

It was around lunch when Johnny felt his phone vibrate. Johnny was gathered up with his friends at the cafeteria at their usual spot, and the brown haired male was about to dig in the mildly edible food when the phone distracted him. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was from and contemplated shutting down the device when he felt left someone nudge him. He looked up, meeting the eyes of one of the school's foreign exchange students: Dong Sicheng.

 

"Who's that?" the blond innocently asked. Johnny was about to answer when Taeyong opened up his big mouth and interfered in Johnny's business.

 

"That's his drug dealer."

 

Sicheng's eyes widened, and Johnny shot the silver haired male a dirty look, answering, "it's just a random stranger that keeps texting me."

 

"Did he sexually assault you?" Sicheng asked. Johnny was about to bite into a burger when he started to choke on air and Jaehyun got him some water (bless him) while Taeyong tried to contain his laughter (that fucker). He knew that wasn't what the blond actually meant, but his Korean was still off.

 

"No! no. He didn't do any of that, Sicheng!" Johnny shook his head furiously, grabbing his phone since that Ten guy wouldn't stop spamming him with messages. 

 

_**10/10** : answer me_

 

_**JohnSeo** : don't you have school or something to attend to?_

 

_**10/10** : yea I do...but my friends are talking about something that doesn't interest me_

_and I'm super BORED!_

_Entertain me._

 

_**JohnSeo** : ._

 

_**10/10** : ooh lets play_

_20 questions_

 

_**JohnSeo** : are you serious?_

 

_**10/10:** first question_

_whats ur name?_

 

_**JohnSeo** : Barnabas._

 

_**10/10:** I know that's not ur name_

 

_**JohnSeo** : next question._

 

_**10/10** : nO you have to answer the questions correctly!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : Fine! My name is Johnny._

 

_**10/10** : wow_

_that sounds like a little boy's name lolz_

 

_**JohnSeo** : C H O K E_

 

_**10/10** : ask the next question_

 

_**JohnSeo** : how old are you?_

 

_**10/10** : u wanna see if Im legal or not ehh ;)_

 

_**JohnSeo** : (-_-)_

 

_**10/10** : alright alright_

_im 17_

_barely legal but can still consent ;)))_

 

_**JohnSeo** : stop it_

_get some help._

 

_**10/10** : I don't need need help_

_my therapist said that I'm okay now_

 

_**JohnSeo** : dude are you serious??_

 

_**10/10** : of course not..._

_aNYWAYS next question:_

_whats ur favourite sex position??_

 

Johnny was glad that that he wasn't drinking water or else he would've spit it out so he started to cough. His friends stared at him, then continued their conversation like nothing happened, as it was a daily occurrence for the brown haired male.

 

_**JohnSeo:** Ten you need help._

__

 

_**10/10** : I'm too faboolous to need help bitch_

 

_**JohnSeo** : wOW. You really are something_

 

_**10/10** : I know._

 

_**JohnSeo** : listen I gotta go _

_text you later_

 

_**10/10** : text u later babe :3_

 

_**JohnSeo** : you keep telling yourself that_

 

_-_

 

_**10/10** : yo johnny_

_jOHNNY_

_JOHNNY BOY_

 

_**JohnSeo** : stop saying my name_

 

_**10/10** : hey dADDY_

 

_**JohnSeo** : you need help._

 

_**10/10:** I need some advice_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I'm not good at giving advice._

 

_**10/10:** so basiCALLY_

_theres this guy that I'm trying to seduce_

 

_**JohnSeo** : lord save me_

 

_**10/10** : RUDE._

_aNYWAY, I discovered that he likes chokers._

_which choker should I wear:_

_a)black one with a golden star on it to represent who I am (obviously)_

_OR_

_B) long silver choker that that hangs around my dainty neck_

 

_**10/10:** choose wisely. _

 

_**JohnSeo** : idk._

_I can't help you because I'm not gay._

 

_**10/10** : HA lolz *wipes tears*_

_Best joke I've heard in a while_

 

_**JohnSeo** : fuck you._

 

_**10/10** : I'm sorry but ur name is Johnny_

_which is basically the gayest name I've heard a guy could have_

 

_**JohnSeo** : wow._

_as if 'Ten' is any better_

 

_**10/10** : oh please_

_besides if u saw me, u would fall in love!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : _

 

 

_**JohnSeo** : I bet you look like one of those disgusting rotting toes _

_like my dad's but worse._

 

_**10/10** : if I was a toe _

_id be a mistletoe and make people kiss <33_

 

_**JohnSeo** : more like force them to kiss._

 

_**10/10** : ur mean._

_and u haven't answered my question about the chokers!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : fine._

_choose a because people like black chokers on others for some reason._

 

_**10/10** : do u like black chokers on people..._

_DADDY??_

 

_**JohnSeo** : bye._

 


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/10: Johnny!  
> JOHNNY!  
> dADDY!
> 
> JohnSeo: call me that again and i will block you.

_**10/10** : _

__

 

_**JohnSeo** : holy shit Ten_

_what the fuck is that??!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : is that a selfie of you?_

 

_**10/10** : kys_

 

_**10/10** : and I'll have u know that this_

_is the new queer icon._

_just wanted to let u know_

_since I'm queer so..._

 

_**JohnSeo** : wtf is this 'thing'_

_and this concerns me because..._

 

_**10/10:** this 'thing' is called the 'babadook'_

_u know from the horror movie 'the babadook'_

_and this shit concerns u because I need to inform others of my kind_

_about this news_

 

_**JohnSeo** : others of your kind..._

_Ten you know I'm not gay._

 

_**10/10** : why the fuck u lyin_

 

_**JohnSeo** : (-_-)_

 

_**10/10** : why don't u send me a pic of u_

_so I can determine if ur straight or not?_

 

_**JohnSeo** : not happening._

_what if you're a pervert?_

 

_**JohnSeo** : scratch that_

_youre obviously a pervert._

 

_**10/10** : Johnny how can u do dis to me??_

_i thought there was trust in this relationship *cries*_

 

_**JohnSeo** : stop being over dramatic._

 

_**10/10** : now I know that this relationship was never real in_

_the first place._

_we're done Johnny. DONE._

 

_**JohnSeo** : wOW. I don't know if you're being serious or not._

 

_**10/10** : send me a PIC of you!!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : fine. Don't judge._

__

_How gay do I look???_

 

_**10/10** : over a hundred %._

_Seriously Johnny?_

_I know that ur not Johnny bravo._

_Hes too cool for u._

 

_**JohnSeo** : *gasps*_

_I am offended_

 

_**JohnSeo** : but I'm not going to send a picture of myself._

 

_**10/10** : do u want me to send a picture of myself first?_

 

_**JohnSeo** : haven't you done so already?_

 

_**10/10** : why are u so mean to me?_

_i don't deserve this Johnny._

 

_**10/10** : how can my dADDY treat me this way??_

 

_**JohnSeo** : u need help, babadook._

 

"Who's that person that you're always texting, Johnny?" Taeyong asked the brown haired male as the taller typed another reply to the unknown person when they were supposed to be studying. "Is it that drug dealer dude again?"

 

Johnny looked up, turning off his phone as he faced the silver haired male. "Yeah it is. But he's not a drug dealer."

 

"But why are you always texting him though? I thought you blocked him."

 

Johnny smirked, ruffling Taeyong's hair as he answered, "Are you jealous, Taeyong-ie?"

 

Taeyong fake gagged, pulling the brown haired male's hands away from his perfectly styled hair. "Don't touch my hair, or I will kill you."

 

"Aww, is that reserved for Jaehyun?"

 

It was then that Jaehyun showed up, and Taeyong's previous expression of annoyance changed into one of happiness. Johnny rolled his eyes. 

 

"Who's that guy that you're always texting?" Jaehyun asked.

 

"Someone named 'Ten'. I bet that's not their real name," Johnny answered. He noticed a look of  _recognition_ pass through Jaehyun's eyes. "What? Do you know him?"

 

"Nope," the dark haired male answered.

 

-

 

_**10/10** : Johnny!_

_JOHNNY!_

_dADDY!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : call me that again and i will block you._

 

_**10/10** : sorry man_

_my friend, Mark lost some of his DJ equipment and thinks that I took_

_it because I always sneak into his house uninvited_

 

_**10/10** : and I told him 'dude, why would I steal ur lame ass DJ stuff' and then_

_he got angry at me! What should I do man_

_im freaking out_

 

_**JohnSeo** : u sneak into his house uninvited??_

 

_**10/10** : yea _

_and sometimes I wait in his room for him_

_so that we can hang out_

 

_**JohnSeo** : _

 

_**10/10** : it's not weird_

_aNYWAY what should I do_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I told you that I'm not good at giving advice _

_but um.._

_you should probably apologize to him_

_and give him a valid reason why you didn't steal his stuff??_

 

_**10/10** : thanks Johnny <333_

 

_**JohnSeo** : you are soooo cringe_

 

_**10/10:** <333333_

 

_**10/10** : let's continue our 20 questions!_

 

_**10/10:** how old are u?_

 

_**JohnSeo** : 18._

 

_**10/10:** *gasps* _

_I never knew u were an old man!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : (-_-)_

 

_**10/10:** should I call you grandDADDY now??_

 

_**JohnSeo** : _

__

 

_**10/10** : lolz_

_ask me a question_

 

_**JohnSeo** : tell me your name._

 

_**10/10** : I already told u that my name is ten._

 

_**JohnSeo** : your real name silly_

_Ten isn't a real name._

 

_**10/10** : well, I'm from Thailand_

_and us Thai people have long names..._

 

_**JohnSeo** : oh you're from thailand_

_that's so cool :)_

_im from chicago in america_

 

_**10/10** : OHMYGAWD._

 

_**JohnSeo** : what?_

 

_**10/10** : ur first smiley face to me_

_i will treasure this as long as I live._

 

_**JohnSeo** : *rolls eyes*_

_are you gonna tell me your name or not?_

 

_**10/10** : it's Chittaphon leechaiyapornkul_

 

_**JohnSeo** : dude are you okay?_

 

_**10/10** : of course I am_

_Why did you ask?_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I thought you fell asleep on your keyboard or something_

 

_**10/10** : _

_ur mean af_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I was just kidding._

_your name's pretty unique_

_my names Johnny Seo_

 

_**JohnSeo** : wait...I just realized something._

 

_**10/10:** what_

 

_**JohnSeo** : you have 'porn' in your last name_

_Lol_

 

_**10/10** :_

 

_;))))_

 

_**JohnSeo** : okay I'm out._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I bet this chapter was boring


	4. Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/10: now what are u aCTUALLY doing??
> 
> JohnSeo: studying.
> 
> 10/10: BORING
> 
> JohnSeo: you must have **very** interesting grades

_**10/10:** GOOD AFTERNOON JOHNNEYYYY!!_

 

_**JohnSeo:** shut up ten or I will kick you_

 

_**10/10:** I was just being nice and now I'm getting kicked??_

 

_**10/10:** I'm???_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I feel bad for your roommates who must be suffering because of you _

_right now_

 

_**JohnSeo** : 1-800-SEND-HELP-FOR-VICTIMIZED-ROOMMATES_

 

_**10/10** : ur scarasm is off the charts bby _

 

_**JohnSeo** : don't call me that._

 

_**10/10** : sorry_

 

_**10/10** : nOT SORRY ha!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : >:[_

 

_**10/10** : >>;-}_

 

_**JohnSeo** : geez how many eyebrows do you have???_

 

_**10/10** : as much as I need to use to seduce u_

 

 _ **JohnSeo**_ : 

 

_**10/10:** :'( _

 

_**10/10** : what are u doing right now Johnny Boy_

 

_**JohnSeo** : _

__

 

_**10/10:** how funny of u_

 

_**10/10** : now what are u aCTUALLY doing??_

 

_**JohnSeo** : studying._

 

_**10/10** : BORING_

 

_**JohnSeo** : you must have **very** interesting grades_

 

_**10/10** : _

__

 

_**10/10** : I'll have u know that my grades are _

_good/ok_

 

_**JohnSeo** : you sure??_

 

_**10/10** : yep daddy _

 

_**JohnSeo** : AAAND you just ruined it_

 

_**10/10** : I'm sorry_

 

_**JohnSeo** : good._

 

_**JohnSeo** : And Also I Just Wanted To Tell You _

_That I've Been Habouring_ _A Crush On You For The Past_

_Week That We've Been Texting Each Other Even Though I Haven't Even Seen Your Face Yet!!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : <333 SARANGHAEYO _

_OPPAR!!!_

 

_**10/10** : ..._

 

_**10/10:** Johnny...are u okay??_

 

_**JohnSeo** : Of Course I'm Okay Oppar!_

_Just Wanted You To Know About My Love For You!!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : FUCK!!_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I can't believe Taeyong sent this shit!_

_I left my room to go and get some water and this is what happens_

 

_**JohnSeo** : sorry ten_

 

_**10/10** : it's cool. I knew it wasn't u_

_but it was funny tho haha_

 

_**JohnSeo** : he's even laughing_

_i swear I need new friends_

 

_**10/10:**  u've got me_

 

_**JohnSeo** : _

__

 

_**10/10** : u just ruined the moment_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I was kidding._

_Thank you for your company :)_

 

_**10/10** : aww xD_

 

_**10/10** : u know what would make me feel better??_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I swear if you say 'send nudez' one more time _

 

_**10/10** : send me a picture_

_i want to see how u look like_

 

_**JohnSeo** : I'm not exactly the most confident in my looks._

 

_**10/10** : I promise I won't judge_

_and in return I'll also send a pic._

 

_**JohnSeo** : I can't believe I'm agreeing to this_

 

_**10/10** : come on honey _

_send the pic_

 

_**JohnSeo** : (-_-)_

_**JohnSeo** : alright...here you go._

 

_**JohnSeo** : _

__

 

_**10/10:** FUCK_

 

_**10/10** : i think I just went to heaven_

 

_**10/10** : no wait_

_id probably not go to heaven_

 

_**10/10** : but hOLY SHIT_

_ur cute_

 

_**JohnSeo** : wow_

_but thanks._

 

_**10/10:** now I'm kinda scared to show u how_

_i look like because ur more gorgeous than I am._

 

_**JohnSeo** : \\(>_<)/_

_Just send your picture please..._

 

_**10/10** : _

__

 

_**10/10:** and I'm sending another one because I'm a_

_great friend_

__

_i swear we like have the same teddy bear #coupleGOALS_

 

_**10/10:** ur free to admire them for as long as u like ;33_

 

_**10/10** : Johnny??_

 

_**10/10:** why aren't u answering me? _

 

_**JohnSeo** : Hello 'Ten the Annoying Sunshine' This Is Lee Taeyong. I'm Sorry To Say That Johnny Seo, My Dearest And Closest Friend, Has Just Proceeded To Faint And Is Now Lying On The Floor Because Of Your Pictures. My Sincerest Apologies For His Late Reply. You Will Hear From Him Soon._


End file.
